Copy/Paste operations provide a convenient method of taking information from one computer application or document to another within a computing environment. There are standard interfaces that allow interchange of various data formats between many different applications. Clipboard operations involve cooperation between the source and destination programs to find appropriate data interchange formats that are mutually compatible. Often times there are more than one format available that both the source and destination have in common. Other times, there may be filters or modifications desired on the exchanged data that can be rendered upon pasting into the destination.
One problem that often occurs when multiple formats are available is the correct selection of the target format. This may include selecting between formatted text, unformatted text, tables, HTML, bitmaps and various image formats. Applications typically have default formats used for pasting of information, while others may allow explicit selection of formats to use when pasting. For instance, MICROSOFT OFFICE® products include the feature of “Paste Special,” which allows the user to select a format for the target application. This however requires the user to select a format without seeing what the ultimate result looks like in the context of the target application until after the paste operation has occurred. If the user is unhappy with the paste result, the user's recourse is to try to modify the result or completely undo the changes and try again using a different format.
While this may not present a significant problem in some cases, in others, there may be a loss of data, undesired effects not realized until much later, or added work in altering the copied information to achieve the desired result. Accordingly, in many cases, a more robust solution for clipboard operations would be helpful for an end user.